


Less of You & More of Me

by ceria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Scars, lots of naked people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Phil Coulson sees an Avenger naked, and one time they see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago based on an Lj prompt (the same as the summary above), so not compliant with AoS or AoU canon. 
> 
> I skipped Clint having his own chapter since it's a Clint/Coulson story and figured those bits were obvious.

He opens his eyes to the smell of grass and dew. The morning sun warms his back and Bruce sits up, wondering, once again, where the hell the other guy took him this time. 

Except it's not an open field as expected. Blinking, he can hear the soft electronic click of something and Bruce rolls over carefully, eyes focusing on billboards and overhead lights and oh no, he didn't…

A suit is walking across the Yankee stadium, sunglasses tucked into jacket pocket, carrying a red and white bag with him.

"Good morning, Dr. Banner," Coulson says, smile tugging at both corners of his mouth. Bruce sits up, turning sideways to preserve what little dignity he has, and holds out a hand for the clothes he's pretty sure are in the bag. Only then does he realize that Agent Coulson is standing almost a foot higher than him.

Phil turns and nods to someone in the distance, letting Bruce yank on the clothes (tags removed – thank you) with some privacy. He dresses; tripping over the uneven ground as he stands and looks up, catching Barton saluting Coulson from where he sits, bow in hand, on top of the visitor's dugout.

Glancing behind him, Bruce can see the hulk-size indent just behind the pitching mound and buries his face in his hands. "I'm sorry?" he says to Agent Coulson who only shrugs one shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've already arranged payment for repairs with Mr. Steinbrenner – on the condition we send him a few signed autographs from the team." He glances over his shoulder at the hole and the smile gets wider. "Personally, I think it's a great look, but then, I'm a Mets fan."


	2. Natasha Romanov

Barton's voice is slightly frantic as they return to the quinjet. "Coulson, we need your help."

_We_ can only ever refer to himself or Natasha and sighing, Phil grabs the field medic kit. "Rendezvous in ten," he says. 

"Make it five," Barton snaps and Phil runs, doctor's advice be damned. 

Banner is pacing, making grabby hands for the kit as soon as Phil gets inside. "No," Natasha says and it's disconcerting how weak she sounds. He can see the slashes in the back of her uniform, dark red blood mixing with black across her back and upper thighs.

Clint visibly relaxes as soon as Coulson is on the jet and transfers Nat from his arms to Steve's, jumping into the pilot's seat. "I'm taking off. Rogers and Banner, you'll have to hold her still while Coulson stitches."

"I have medical…"

"No," Natasha, Phil and Clint all say at once and Bruce holds his hands up in surrender. He and Steve both turn around as Phil helps Natasha strip out of her uniform and gently lowers her onto a blanket in the open space on the jet as Clint gets them into the air.

If her wounds weren't so serious, Phil would have laughed at the way Bruce and Steve both barely glance at her, their eyes partially shut to avoid looking at her naked body, as they push the wounds together for Coulson to stitch them shut. He wishes, again, they could keep a doctor on the jet at all times but neither Clint nor Tasha would allow anyone else to help them anyway. It's why Phil's taken enough classes over the years to qualify as a field medic. 

Clint doesn't hold back the snicker and Natasha grabs the closest sharp item, scissors, and aims.

"I need those," Phil murmurs, "to cut the thread when I'm done. And none of us can fly this thing."

"Can I use them after we land?" Natasha asks and Phil nods in agreement. She knows he'll agree with her and he's too busy to vocalize an answer, moving as fast as possible to get through all the wounds.

Clint's laughter ends quickly.


	3. Steve Rogers

"This is disgusting!" Steve says, shaking his limbs to try and get the orange goo off of him. He looks almost like a dog and Phil is having a hard time reconciling Captain America and a wet Labrador that looked like it rolled in jello. He's trailing behind Steve, Clint and Natasha as they traipse through SHIELD corridors. Nor will he comment on the fact that the droplets of orange goo left behind keep wiggling, as if trying to move fast enough to catch up with the doused team. He switches comm channels and asks for an ETA from the biohazard team. This is going to be a project to clean up and sterilize.

"Showers," Fury snaps over the comms and the Avengers nod in agreement. "Coulson, are you sure there's nothing dangerous? I don't want their skin to start peeling off an hour from now."

"Dr. Banner is running additional tests," Phil says, pausing at the doorway to the showers to answer. He waits ten minutes, offering to take inside the towels that the three of them will need shortly. He sets two of them down outside the stalls with running water and heads straight for the third one that's in the far corner.

"You almost done, Clint?" he asks, pulling the door open. "I want to check your skin before you…" Phil forgets what he is going to say as Steve Rogers turns around, all the orange goo sliding down his legs and into the containment bin beneath the shower.

"You're not Clint," Phil whispers and Steve just blinks at him. Phil watches a trail of soap run down Steve's hands as he washes his hair, sliding down his neck, across his beautiful chest…

Only then does Phil realize he's _staring_ and visibly flinches. "I'm sorry," he says. "Barton usually uses this stall and…" He clears his throat and raises up the towel, letting it fall open to hide Steve's body from his line of sight.

"And does Barton usually get personal towel service too?" Steve asks, laughter bubbling just beneath the words. "Is that why he suggested I use this stall today?"

Phil is going to murder Clint. Tonight. In his sleep – but not until _after_ Phil uses him thoroughly. 

Phil shakes the towel and Steve shakes his head. It's the only part of his gloriously naked body that Phil can see now. It's the only part he should have ever seen. "Why don't you leave it on the bench? You know - the one outside the stall?" Steve teases.

"Um, okay," Phil says, backing away, lowering the towel. If that affords him one more glance of Steve's body, well, it's Clint's fault in the first place.


	4. Tony Stark

They're going to be late for the symphony and it's so unlike Pepper that Phil doesn't knock before entering her and Tony's personal suites. She's assured him Tony is currently in Malibu anyway for a meeting.

"Pepper?" he calls out. "Is everything all right?" Except there's no answer and Phil walks through the main room toward the bedroom door. Still no answer and Phil dials her number on his phone.

Her phone rings right next to him, most likely tucked into the black sequined purse sitting on the table. He calls her name again and pushes open the next door, the one leading into the kitchen. Only Tony Stark is there, naked, drinking orange juice from the container.

"Agent!" he says, wiping the dribbles with his forearm.

"Mr. Stark," Phil says, nodding in greeting, mentally slapping the voice in his head that sounds like Clint and adds, 'and Stark junior.'

Tony puts the carton back into the refrigerator and casually slides behind one of the stools. It only makes him look like he's hiding and Phil has to fight off the grin.

"How was your Malibu trip?" he asks.

"Successful," Tony tells him. "Here, why don't you take a look at this," and pushes a file toward Phil as if he conducts business naked every day. Phil examines that thought and yeah, whatever. On the side, he notes that Tony seems to be in the least shape of all the Avengers.

"Phil isn't going to look at any file right now," Pepper says, walking into the kitchen. She takes Phil's arm and tugs at him. "I told you I had a date tonight, Tony. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark," Phil says, letting Pepper pull him from the room.

"You know, he might benefit from a few more workouts with Natasha," Phil admits to her and Pepper shakes her head.

"Be nice, Phil."


	5. Thor Odinson

It's not like any of them sleep on a regular basis so it's not a surprise to find Thor in the room with the largest television set at three in the morning, looking confusedly at the remotes on the table while holding a movie in one hand.

It's a little surprising to realize he's naked though. Phil, heading back to bed with a glass of water and three aspirin for Clint, stops and walks inside. He'd thought Natasha had been joking about that.

"Need something?" he asks and Thor shrugs, pointing at the table.

"Jane wished to watch this movie and I said I would start it for her, but several minutes have passed and she's not joined me yet."

"It's possible she only meant for you to get the movie from this room and watch it with her in the privacy of your bedroom," Phil replies.

"But we usually watch most movies out here," Thor tells him, "with everyone else."

"It's often customary that partners reserve their bodies only for their partner's sight," Phil tells him. "If you plan to watch this movie without dressing, she might want to watch it where no one else can see you."

"She did suggest I dress before coming to retrieve the movie," Thor admitted, shrugging. "But you are not bothered by the sight, which implies the rest of the team wouldn't be concerned."

True, Phil thinks, keeping his gaze shoulder-level. "Jane isn't a warrior however, and sometimes it's nice to respect our partner's wishes, even if they make no sense to us." It doesn't stop Phil from appreciating though as Thor returns to his bedroom. He wonders if Thor being a demigod is the reason he doesn't have any scars.


	6. Phil Coulson

Of all the scars that cover his body, Phil only hates one of them. Technically, it's two since it's on the front and back of his body. It's the one that retired him from active duty, the one that almost took him away from Clint, and the one that still makes Clint shudder in fear when he touches it.

He might carry on as a liaison for the team but he probably will never qualify for active field duty again. He tends to stay far away from battle during missions now and sometimes, isn't allowed in the field if Clint and Nick deem it unsafe.

It's a compromise he hates but accepts because anything else preys on Clint's ability to fight. Mortality was shoved in their faces too hard during the battle with Loki.

Clint is still singing in the shower while Phil pokes at the ragged edge of the scarring on his chest as the mirror fogs over again. It's a better view that way, anyway. Clint steps out and Phil hands him a towel. Both doors are open. The left leads into their bedroom and the right leads into the sitting room. Clint heads toward the right and Phil stops, hesitating. They used to enjoy this together but it's been awkward since Phil's come back. He hates the scars and Clint hasn't adjusted to them yet so Phil usually puts on a tee-shirt before wandering through their rooms.

"It's okay," Clint says, holding out one hand, standing on the threshold. "We've got to get used to it again anyway."

"Are you?" Phil asks, touching it again.

"Yeah," Clint tells him. "You can keep the scar as long as I get to keep you."

Phil takes his hand and lets Clint pull him into the sitting room and stops, glancing over Clint's shoulder to find the entire team standing there. "Hello?" Phil says and Clint whirls around. He drops the towel and steps back, arms behind him, letting the team take in all of Clint's naked body while he shelters Phil behind him. It's not that he's naked so much as all the scars on his body. They're private and Clint knows how Phil likes to keep things a secret. It's one of the few things Clint refuses to share with anyone, the story of Phil's life that's written on his skin.

"Hi guys," Clint says and Natasha rolls her eyes. Steve is holding a cake in his hands and blushing, raises it up a little.

"We heard it was your birthday, Clint, and Thor thought it would be fun to surprise you."

Nat doesn't hide her smirk as she takes in Clint's naked body and surprisingly, neither does Tony. Phil catches this over Clint's shoulder before Clint pushes him back, separating him from the team.

"That's awesome," Clint is saying, still guiding Phil into the bathroom. "Why don't you take that into the kitchen and we'll just get dressed and join you. Okay?"

"Oh come on," Tony says. "He's see all of us naked, what's the big deal?"

"Not sharing," Clint singsongs as he closes the door, grinning at Phil.

He pauses there, door shut, looking Phil up and down. "So, how long do you want to make them wait?" he asks.


End file.
